


Sunshine through my window.

by MarthaNic



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaNic/pseuds/MarthaNic
Summary: Jen had finally given in to Judy's idea of writing a diary to help with her emotions.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 26





	Sunshine through my window.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fan fiction for such a long time and have forgotten how enjoyable it is to delve into premade and much loved characters.  
> So here is my first DTM fic. Let me know what you think and if you want me to write more. :)

Judy was the sunshine through your window early in the morning. Bright, beautiful and sometimes fucking annoying.  
Judy Hale, the sunshine through my window and you know what? I wouldn’t have her any other way!

**

She had finally done it, succumbed to the peer pressure and started a diary. After months of persuasion from Judy, Jen had finally started to write down her feelings, thoughts and general day to day comings and goings.

Her first entry was obviously about Judy. How could it not be when she had such an effect on her and was present everywhere in her life. In her house, her thoughts, her dreams and more often than not in her bed.

That bloody woman consumed so much of her thoughts that it would be rude not to start it with her.  
Looking back Jen couldn’t remember life without the brunette in her life, a time when there was no breakfast wakeup call and no coffee waiting for her before she had to head off to work.  
This woman had infiltrated her life by doing the worst thing imaginable, yet Jen now couldn’t see life without her in it. And here she was with another of Judy’s bright ideas, writing shit down!

**

The idea had come to Judy while they were waiting for Jen to be discharged from the hospital following the accident.

“How much fucking longer do I have to wait?” complained a frustrated Jen who was pacing around her room that had been her ‘home’ for the last 2 weeks.

“I’m sure it won’t be long. Just try to stay calm, remember what the doctor said about stress. Please just sit down.” replied a concerned looking Judy.

“Stay calm, Stay calm! You try being in the same room for the past 2 weeks and then see how you feel. I just need to get out of this fucking place now!”

Judy sighed knowing that anything she said wouldn’t be enough for Jen in this moment, cabin fever had well and truly set in and with freedom just a heartbeat away, she just needed out. Yet here she was about to offer up one of her destressing ideas anyway.

“Why don’t you start a diary? Take time to write about your day and your feelings. It really works for me. You could start it now; I have a spare notebook in this bag somewhere. I always carry one around with me.”

Jen rolled her eyes. “Of course it works for you but that’s not really my thing. Who carries around an empty notebook with them anyway?”

“I like to be prepared just in case I find inspiration for paintings. You never know when you might find it.”

As Judy places the notebook and pen on the table, a doctor knocks gently on the door and lets himself in.  
“Well Mrs Harding, you are now officially free to leave. Remember to take it easy for the next week or so and try to keep stress levels to a minimum.”

Knowing what Jen is like Judy cuts in just before Jen can mutter ‘Thank fuck for that.’ under her breath back at the doctor.

“Thank you for everything Doctor, have a nice day goodbye.” Says Judy while grabbing Jens hand and near enough dragging her from the room.

Once they are at the entrance to the hospital Judy turns to Jen only just realising that they are still holding hands.

Feeling slightly taken aback by the longevity of the hand holding, Judy stutters “Right, you wait here and I’ll go and get the car, I won’t be long.” 

“Ok” replied Jen who was visibly more relaxed than she was 5 minutes ago.

As Jen watches Judy walk to the parking lot she slowly flicks through the empty pages of the notebook that she picked up quickly on her way out of the hospital room.

“Well if you can’t beat them, join them.” She muttered to herself as she writes the first word that comes into her head. Judy!


End file.
